Frozen solid
by Silverblue-Tink
Summary: He couldn't tell her so he let himself be lost. Neville/Luna  Chapter 1


He waited patiently at the corner of the library and the staircase. He waited patiently till he could see her graceful appearance only to hide himself from her sight. He hadn't gotten the nerve to talk to her, not really at least.  
They had their small conversations over lunch in the Gryffindor common room, which she would sneak into just because she had friends there. She was just as lonely as he was though she never saw it as loneliness but as a normal path her life had grew into, her father after all was just as she. Yet he didn't think of her as a completely mental girl like the rest of the school did. They called her loony and maybe at first he thought about it, the term not the use of the word. He knew she had some flaws and he considered the fact that her brain wasn't complete but he had spoken to her, gotten to know her. Not by his own actions of course. He didn't have the guts to walk up to her and that wasn't because of the gossip in between classes but because he couldn't bring himself to start a conversation with her. Harry Potter had certainly helped with that, after all he was the one who brought her in their group. Their group, his group. He still found that hard to believe. He found that even stranger than he found her but it was the truth. He was less lonely from the moment he met Harry Potter.  
He still remember the day he first lay eyes on her. She was sitting alone in class. He hadn't gotten any classes with her. She wasn't in his dorm but he could see her while he walked the halls to get to his own classes. He could see only her left side, her hair was loosely falling over her shoulders and as he watched her stare at one of the painting, he caught a glimpse of a smile. Of course that smile wasn't meant for him but for the painting but he couldn't think of anything else that entire day.  
He walked after her, quietly, slowly, carefully. He inhaled the smell of her perfume, a mixture of fruit and something else that he couldn't get his thought wrapped around. She skipped in front of him, unaware of his presence. He wanted to close his eyes and run up to her, hold her like there'd be no tomorrow but he was afraid.  
Dark times lay ahead of them. Darker than they had been in a while. He thought about the department of mysteries. The way those death eaters had come so close to killing them all.  
He remembered the blood on her lip from where that cloaked man had hit her. He had worried that she'd be scarred forever but she had simply stood up and ran away. She had taken him by the arm and dragged him with her into the safety, even if it was for a short second. He could still feel the touch of her grasp on his arm. He smiled while the memories of that event came back to him and hugged his heart.  
'Neville?' She had turned around and found him gazing at his arm with that silly grin on his face. He looked up. 'Neville are you alright? You look a bit strange.' She giggled as he started to blush.  
'I… I… I'm fine. Thanks.' He was ready to turn around and run for the next best stairs when she took his hand. Instead of running he was now frozen solid and couldn't keep his eyes off hers, his hand sweaty in hers.  
'You'd tell me if you weren't right?' She moved closer toward him and he could swear that his ears caught the sound of her heartbeat. Her other hand had now grabbed onto his shirt. She smiled up to him and with that smile his legs started trembling. She closed her eyes, her light blue, beautiful eyes that he had been looking at.  
'You seem so tense, Neville.' She whispered. 'Pudding!' her eyes flew back open. 'Would you like some?' She let go of his shirt and dragged him forward, skipping into a faster pace.  
His legs stopped shaking, he unfroze and started running along with her. She cheerfully sang a song and glanced upon him every now and then. He however was torn into pieces and couldn't help but feeling lonely all over again.  
In the back of his mind her name was being whispered by the ignorant demons of his heart. 'Luna.'


End file.
